


Talking In Your Sleep

by strangestolive



Series: Cute x3 [4]
Category: IT (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 10:11:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13499790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangestolive/pseuds/strangestolive
Summary: Richie talks in his sleep and sometimes it’s not about an alligator stealing his ice cream.





	Talking In Your Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> this is dedicated to my validan fam whom without them this fic would have been written hours ago! shout out to my sleep talking roommate who gave me this idea for this fic and for Jana for saying that it was cute.
> 
> title is from the song Talking In Your Sleep by The Romantics

Richie had always talked in his sleep. Sometimes it was just soft mumbling and other times it was fully coherent sentences. Eddie had known this for a while now, ever since Richie started sleeping over.

Almost every night, Eddie would leave his window unlocked and Richie would slip through just after Sonia had gone to sleep. Each time Eddie would scold Richie, telling him that his mother would be worried sick if she knew that Richie had snuck out but that never stopped him. Onetime Eddie had asked him why he always came over and never slept at his own house, but Richie just brushed off the question, switching the subject. There wasn’t really any reason for Richie to leave his house at night, his home life was good, but he knew that Eddie’s wasn’t, and if Richie could give him at least a few hours of comfort each night he was going to make it happen.

It was just after ten o’clock and Eddie was lying in bed when he heard his window slide open. He sat up, looking at the opening and watched as Richie climbed inside. He stumbled as his foot got caught on the sill, almost falling right over and causing a thud.

“Shhh, Rich!” Eddie hissed from his bed. “You’re going to wake up my mom!”

Once he caught his balance, Richie toed off his shoes and placed them under the window. “Well I hope so! I told her I’d meet her in ten minutes!” He gave Eddie a wink as he slid the window closed.

“Gross, don’t say that!” Eddie groaned.

“Sorry Eds, but she’s the one for me.” Richie teased.

Eddie shook his head. “Don’t call me that either.” He shuffled his way back down in his bed to a laying position. “Now get over here you loser.”

Richie didn’t need to be told twice. He quickly discarded his hoodie and jeans, only his boxers and simple t-shirt left and carefully climbed into Eddie’s bed. Eddie pulled back the covers for him to slip under. After a moment, he was settled, and Eddie rolled over on his side to face him.

“How was your day?” Richie whispered.

“We spent the whole day together, Richie.” Eddie whispered back. “Better question would be how was the five hours we were apart?”

Richie rolled his eyes. “Okay well, how was the last five hours we were apart?” Richie asked.

Eddie shrugged. “Uneventful. Just had dinner with my mom and finished some math homework.”

“How are things with your mom?” Richie asked softly. She and Eddie had gotten into a fight over which schools he was going to apply to. Eddie wanted to go to California with Richie while she had wanted him to go to a school nearby, so she can still keep an eye on him.

“They’re okay. She’s still upset about it all.” Eddie replied. Richie lifted his hand up and reached out to gently brush away Eddie’s hair. “I don’t care though, I’m going to California whether she likes it or not.”

The statement made Richie smile. The future past high school wasn’t so far away anymore. University application deadlines were quickly approaching meaning that the end of the school year wasn’t far behind. The future scared Richie, it scared all of the losers, but knowing that he had his best friend with him helped his mind calm down.

The two boys continued talking, whispering about whatever came to their minds. Before long it was almost midnight and Richie was getting tired.

He let out a large yawn, scrunching up his face in the process. He pulled off his glasses and folded them up. “Can you put these on the table, please?” Eddie took them from his hands and rolled over to place them on his night stand before reaching up to flick off the small lamp as well.

Eddie rolled back over, and Richie’s arms instantly found his small body, pulling him closer. The gesture made Eddie’s stomach flutter. He reached his arm over Richie’s side, wrapping himself around him too. Eddie couldn’t help to wonder what all of this meant. Richie was his best friend, he had been their whole lives, but he knew that best friends don’t usually sleep in the same bed every night, let alone cuddle each other while doing so. His thoughts were flying around in his head when Richie’s soft mumble pulled him back.

“G’night, Eds.” Richie whispered softly before sleep took him over.

“Night, Chee.” Eddie whispered back, his thumb rubbing circles on Richie’s back.

It wasn’t long before Eddie was asleep too, his own tiredness pulling him under. He slept comfortably for a few hours, dreaming something of sunny days and tall grass. The image of sunflowers swaying rushed past his mind when he was abruptly pulled from his sleep by a knee in his back.

“Oomf.” Eddie let slip from his mouth as he was brought back awake. Rubbing his eyes, Eddie slightly turned over to check on Richie and saw that he was still asleep. He rolled over onto his side, so he was facing the raven haired boy and looked at him as he softly slept. Eddie couldn’t believe the boy in front of him who was so beautiful. He carefully lifted his hand to brush back a piece of hair that had fallen against his best friend’s eyes. His best friend.

Richie started to mumble which caused Eddie to quickly pull his hand back, holding it against his chest as he watched to see if Richie had woken up. Eddie watched him for a few moments, staring at his chest making sure his breathing was still steady before letting go of his breath that he was holding.

Eddie figured that he might as well go back to sleep also, they did have to get up early for school in the morning anyways. He let his eyes flutter close, the sound of Richie’s breathing pulling him back into a sleep when he heard Richie talk.

“But I don’t love him.” Richie said only above a whisper.

Eddie’s eyes flew open staring at Richie who had moved his head slightly on his pillow. Eddie swallowed. Curiosity got the better of him and knowing that sometimes Richie will have a whole conversation in his sleep, Eddie proceeded with great caution.

“Who do you love, Rich?” Eddie asked Richie with a soft voice.

Richie’s head rolled on the pillow again and Eddie noticed the stark contrast between his black curly locks and Eddie’s crisp white linen.

“You, Eddie.” Richie sighed.

Eddie’s breath hitched, his heart practically skipping a beat. “Holy shit.” Eddie exhaled, apparently too loudly as Richie started to stir, groaning as he rubbed his eyes.

“Eddie?” He mumbled behind his hands. “What’s wrong?”

Eddie rolled away from Richie and towards the darkness of the rest of his room. His thoughts were flying around in his head at a hundred miles an hour, refusing to slow down and land. His best friend had just said that he loved him. Sure, it was in his sleep, but his voice sounded so genuine. His best friend, the person he’s known his whole life, Richie Tozier, had said that he loved him, Eddie. Why did that bring such a smile to his face but also such panic to his heart. He shook his head slightly.

“Nothing, Rich. Go back to sleep.” Eddie could hear Richie shift in the bed, his hand gently resting against Eddie’s back. He waited for Richie’s breathing to even out again, signaling that he was once again asleep before finally allowing himself to follow suit.

The next time Eddie was woken up was because of his alarm clock yelling in his ear and an angry Richie tapping him on the arm as if saying _turn that damn thing off, Kaspbrak._ Eddie reached his arm out and smacked his hand around on his night stand, looking for the clock to shut it off. The sound shut off with a beep and Eddie sat up in his bed, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

Richie reached forward, gathering as much blanket as he could and pulled it up over his head as he curled his body into a ball.

“Time to get up, Richie.” Eddie chimed, and he pulled the blanket back down.

The two boys got ready for school, Richie discreetly hopping out of Eddie’s window and down to his front door to walk Eddie to school. The walk was short and the two chit-chatted idly like always, but Eddie couldn’t help but shake the odd thoughts from his head.

_“But I don’t love him.”_

_“Who do you love, Rich?”_

_“You, Eddie.”_

The three lines kept repeating over and over again in his head until Eddie couldn’t hear anything but.

“You okay, Eds?” Richie asked. He had stopped walking and was looking ahead at Eddie who had only just noticed.

He shook his head. “Yeah, yeah. I’m fine.” Eddie answered. “And I told you not to call me that.”

Richie’s eyebrows furrowed but he nodded his head anyway and continued walking next to Eddie.

The school day went by fast, probably because Eddie wasn’t paying attention to any of his lessons which was new for him. Eddie always payed attention, his eyes glued to the chalkboard at the front of the room. But today he couldn’t get over the idea that his best friend might love him. The thought made him giddy, butterflies erupting in his stomach.

He had never really thought about it before because you don’t think about being in love with your best friend. Yeah Richie was beautiful. The way his thick glasses perfectly enhanced the big blue eyes that hid behind. The way Richie had gone through his growth spurt last year leaving Eddie behind by almost a foot but in a way that made Eddie feel safer when he was around him. The way Eddie felt when Richie slid through his window each night with a thud and a smile erupting something within Eddie’s heart.

 _Fuck_.

Eddie was in love with Richie too.

The final bell rang for the day and Eddie rushed to his locker, grabbing the books he needed and dumping out the ones he didn’t before slamming the door ad heading for the exit. Richie quickly stopped before he could get away, wondering why he was in such a rush.

“Just, come over like usual, okay?” Eddie asked with a sincere voice.

Richie nodded his head, his mouth turning into a smile. “Of course.”

And with that Eddie Kaspbrak had left the building.

Eddie sat on his bed anxiously, his legs crossed neatly on top of his duvet. Glancing at his clock he could see that it was 10:13PM and Richie should be due through his window at any minute. Eddie had rushed home and finished all of his homework, so nothing would be stopping him once Richie came over. His heart was beating a million beats a second and he could feel the blood rushing through his head. But Eddie was feeling brave, something he hadn’t felt in a long time.

He looked down at his hands, pressing them into each other to stop them from shaking, when he heard his window slide open and Richie’s routine thud against his floor.

“Hey, Eds!” Richie smiled as he toed off his shoes before moving over to Eddie’s bed.

“Hi.” Eddie smiled. Richie plopped down onto the mattress, shuffling over to sit directly in front of Eddie, mirroring his placement.

“Why so serious?” Richie asked. He gently placed his hand on Eddie’s leg in front of him sending a jolt of energy through Eddie.

He took a deep breath. “Remember how you talk in your sleep?” Eddie asked.

Richie laughed. “Yeah, remember that time I was shouting about Stan trying to take my ice cream and feed it to an alligator! That was a wild one!”

Eddie laughed at the memory. That night Richie had woken him up with a rough slap on the arm thinking that he was Stan. Richie apologized profusely the next morning about that one. “Yes I do, but that’s not what I want to talk about.” Eddie let out a small sigh before continuing. “Last night you said something and when I asked you continued to talk back.”

Richie nodded his head slowly.

“And so, I want to know if you meant it out of your sleep too.” Eddie added.

“If it was about me banging your mom, I’m sorry Eds, but it’s all true. In fact, has she gone to bed yet? She told me to just waltz in once I got here!” Richie teased.

“No, that’s fucking disgusting, beep Richie.” Eddie groaned. This wasn’t how he hoped this conversation would go. He should have thought better, Richie never knew when to shut up or say the right thing. “You said that you love me, last night.” Eddie said.

“But you know your mom is the only Kaspbrak for me!” Richie laughed.

“I’m being serious Richie!” Eddie blurted out with a ting of frustration.

The smile fell from Richie’s face. “Eds.”

“Did you mean it? Do you love me, Richie?” Eddie pleaded. Richie turned his head away, looking anywhere but Eddie’s face. Eddie started to panic. Richie didn’t love him. It was all just a dream. Eddie had thought this through way too much. Richie always said things he didn’t mean, this was just another one to add to the list. Richie didn’t love Eddie back.

“Wait, never mind.” Eddie spat out flustered. “Pretend I didn’t say anything, it was stupid to even bring it up, I should have known you didn’t feel the same.” Eddie slapped his hand over his mouth when he heard the last part that he had let slip.

Richie was looking at him now with wide eyes. “Feel the same?” He asked. Eddie felt frozen. “As in, _love you back?_ ”

Eddie nodded his head ever so slightly.

Richie’s lips quickly spread into a full out smile, his eyes lighting up like the sun reflecting off of the ocean. “Well fuck, Eds!” He reached out and pulled Eddie’s hand down from his mouth. “Of course I love you back.”

“You do?” Eddie asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

Richie nodded his head big. “Why else would I have been flirting with you for the past three years?” Eddie’s eyes widened in surprise. “Or snuck out to sleep over every night, risking a heart attack from my mother if she found out!” Eddie didn’t know what to say, he felt like his heart had doubled in size for the idiot in front of him. “I know I talk in my sleep and its mostly crazy bullshit, but Eds,” he paused to grab Eddie’s hand, holding it tight in his. “That one was true.”

Eddie couldn’t help but smile wide. He couldn’t believe this was happening. “You’re an idiot. How in the hell is talking about fucking my mom considered flirting in any way?” He asked, squeezing Richie’s hand.

“It was a metaphor.” Richie shrugged. Eddie had no idea what he meant but he didn’t really care.

The two boys smiled fondly at each other for a moment before Eddie realized what time it was and that they should at least get ready to sleep. They both changed, cheeks flushed as the other subtly snuck glances of each other with their shirts off before climbing under Eddie’s duvet. They were nestled in each other’s arms, limbs tangled up together.

“It worked though, didn’t it?” Richie whispered to Eddie, their faces only inches apart.

“What did?” Eddie asked. Richie could see how his eyebrows scrunched up in the moonlight of his room.

“The jokes about your mom, you still liked me anyways.” Richie explained.

“Beep beep, Richie.” Eddie rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, yeah.” Richie mumbled before tilting his head slightly to place a soft kiss on Eddie’s forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> hit me up at totaltozier on tumblr!


End file.
